


The Beginning Of The End

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Series: SHE Is Coming [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), Action/Adventure, Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Could Be Canon, Developing Friendships, EXP and LOVE (Undertale), Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Friendship, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Frisk whump, Girls Kissing, Human Souls Are My OCs, Innocent Papyrus (Undertale), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Minor Romance, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Murderer Chara (Undertale), Parent Sans (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Past Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Pay attention to the tags please, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Purple Human Soul Is Mute, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Some Swearing, Some kissing, Suffering Sans (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), canon lesbian characters, some spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Red: DETERMINATION, Orange: Bravery, Yellow: Justice,  Green: Kindness, Turquoise: Patience, Blue: Integrity, and Purple: Perseverance. All seven different souls, but all for the same goal. Well, for the monsters' case, that is. Frisk and the other six children fight(spare) to survive the underground area of monsters and... well, one soulless flower. The six children in this story are my own made up characters. They are alive in my own series. Asgore never captured them all, but is planning to. Without our 9-year-old female superhero, Frisk, none of this could've ever been possible. The other six children could only hide and wait. Until SHE showed up, that is.If you don't like that Frisk is female and is not a mute, then don't read this.The same goes for Chara.I never got interested in the game in the first place because the fandom was toxic. Hopefully, it isn't too bad now. If it is, I will still make this story, but with extra caution.Undertale and all its canon characters are owned by Toby Fox.





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There will be violence, past abuse, and a ship that may not be well liked. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Frisk screamed as she fell and fell deeper into unknown darkness. She saw glowing yellow plants before her until she landed right on them and had air knocked out of her lungs.

...

...

. . . Frisk's eyes opened, then got up from a lit ground full of yellow flowers.

The flowers rustled as she walked through them. Half of them were destroyed once she was continuing on into the next room. She stopped in front of another lit spot on the grassy ground into the next area. It was just as dark, but more around every corner, as the previous room. She gasped and stopped abruptly in her tracks as a yellow flower popped up out of the ground.

His smile seemed strained, but friendly nonetheless.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"

"Hi, yeah, um... I'm Frisk." She muttered nervously, not knowing what to do.

"Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" 

"Yeah...?"

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

"I suppose so! Woah!" She gasped as her red soul exited out through her chest.

"See that heart? That is your-" Immediately, Flowey was distracted by six other kids suddenly running into the dark room where Flowey and Frisk were having their first conversation.

"W-What? Who are they? Ugh, I don't have time for this! Bye." He dove back into the ground. The six kids looked at Frisk in shock. Before Frisk could ask them any questions, the purple-souled child touched her right on the forehead. Once they left their hand off her head, she fell backwards onto what felt like a pair of arms.

Then, everything went black.


	2. Perseverance

*Vision fades in*

Notebook in hand, pen being propped up behind their ear, they ran with all their might into the next room. It was dark just like the room when Frisk recently first met Flowey.

Flowey appeared.

As the child was scribbling wildly within their notebook, Flowey exclaimed, "Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"

They avoided the flower. The flower was not interesting enough at the moment as they finished the last few lines of their story.

"Did you hear me? Are you deaf? I said HOWDY!"

They jumped at the sudden anger emanating from the feisty plant as they placed their notebook back in their backpack. They returned their pen to the back of their ear as Flowey nodded once in satisfaction.

"Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" He had a hold of their soul as it floated in between the flower and the child. Their eyes were wide with astonishment as their soul was a strong, glowing purple. It beat faster and faster the more they admired it.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

Their head tipped sideways in confusion, an eyebrow raised. Their glasses that hide the emotion in their eyes slid a little downwards.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" He beamed as he tossed five white seeds towards the child's direction.

The child caught one in their hand. Their hand became a bloody mess as the other four seeds struck them on other parts of their body. They screamed out in utter pain as they fell on their hands and knees, struggling with their breathing. They looked up and noticed that their HP was down to one. They shook in defeat and fear as Flowey cackled, "You idiot! In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

Pellets(or seeds) surrounded the child as they began to sob. They looked up in complete fear at Flowey's terrifying smile. Shivers went down their spine as their fear increased more on their face as Flowey's insane smile increased even more, his pupils dilating.

"Awww.~ You poor, poor soul. What a great loss this will be for you...

... Die."

The seeds gradually got closer and closer to the child's cracked and dimmed soul. They closed their eyes tight as they felt the force of the pellets close to touching their very being. It never happened. Their soul never got crushed because a sudden fireball struck the flower sideways. He squeaked as he flew far away from the area, screaming out that he will see them soon. A huge female goat appeared in front of the poor child's sight. They felt a whole lot better all of a sudden. They looked up at their HP. It was back to its original state.

The goat giggled. "Yes, yes, my child. I have healed you from that nasty flower. My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the RUINS. Now, what could your name be?"

They held up an index finger as they took off their backpack, opened it, and fished for their notebook. They found their notebook, grabbed their pen from their ear, then wrote their name. They held the notebook to Toriel's face so she could read it clearly. It said, "hi, toriel. my name is Delta(Delilah is their full name)." Toriel beamed as she borrowed their book for a moment as she wrote back to them, "A very beautiful name you got! Now to let you know, I come here everyday to see if anyone new has fallen. You are the first human I have seen in a while. Now, my child, I am going to have to show you the ways around this place. Unless you want to stay here and rest a little while longer?"

Delta looked at that same lit spot of grass where Flowey first met them. They shivered as they shook their head desperately. They wanted and needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Toriel gave them their book back.

"Now, now, my child. Calm down. I will make sure that you never see that creature ever again. Let us move on forward. This dark room is a bit spooky." She admitted as she walked through a set of fancy purple doors. Delta followed her hesitantly, fearing that Toriel may trick them just as badly as how Flowey did it, if not possibly worse.

They went through puzzles as Toriel helped them all the way through and explained to them all about them.

"Puzzles are too dangerous for now, so I suggest that you remain near the pillar." Toriel ordered. "I do not want you to get hurt."

She left the area. Delta looked down at their notebook and pen, then began to write, once in a while even doodle. They were enjoying their lone time, but after a while, they began to feel worried over her long disappearance. They wrote their story further and further until they had the feeling that at least an hour passed by while waiting. Their writing ceased. Delta placed their pen back behind their ear, kept their notebook tucked under their armpit, then resumed their walking.

Trudging on, they came across many monsters. Some monsters were delicate, others were challenging. All at the same time, Delta knew they all were innocent. If they felt trapped down here, then the poor monsters most likely feel the same way. 

They survived every attack thrown at them. Soon, all the monsters in the Ruins started growing a newfound respect for Delta. The only difference in that is that they don't fear them like how they fear Toriel. Delta is only a child, after all. Monsters down here know and sense when a being is truly innocent. Monsters do bear a load of magic unlike the humans.

Delta found a toy knife and mercied one more monster. Toriel's house came up into view as the child proceeded onto the front yard towards it. Right before Delta could make it to the front door, it was opened by none other than Toriel herself. The female goat had focused on something in her house, then she noticed the shaky and weak child. She advanced upon them, worried like a true mother would be.

"Oh dear! I should not have left you alone. I had a lot to accomplish, my child. You look really shaken up. Here, come in. I have some pie made for you." She assured as she held onto Delta's hand as they entered her warm and welcoming home.

"I will hold off on snail pie for now. I have made cinnamon butterscotch pie. I will give you a slice very soon. For now, I will show you the ways around here." She grabbed Delta's hand once again, then led them into a hallway near an empty bedroom. It was completely red orange inside.

"This will be your new bedroom, my child. All the other rooms in this hallway are unavailable for entry. Let me show you the living room, then the kitchen." She walks Delta through the living room, showing the bookcase and armchair, then they entered the kitchen where the steaming, juicy pie sat on the counter.

"Do you want a slice right now?"

Delta examined every bit of the pie, then shook their head in disapproval.

"Well, that is okay, my dear child. It needs to cool off anyways."

The child wrote on their notebook, "toriel, i am tired."

"You have to go to bed already? Well, if you need to, then go right ahead. You can eat a slice of pie later."

Toriel left to the living room to sit on her recliner. Delta went to their bedroom, curled up, then fell into a deep sleep.

...

. . . Delta already woke up! Before they could get off the bed, they noticed there was a slice of pie on a plate on the floor. They immediately knew it was from Toriel. They jumped from the bed and seized the pie like it was the end of the world. The child sniffed it, then took one little bite off the edge. Some of the pie's bits of crust and juicy cinnamon butterscotch dissolved in their mouth. Delta's eyes widened and they began to shimmer with a bit of tears as the taste of the pie reminded them of home. The place where it was warm and familiar and everyone accepted them for who they are. 

No! They couldn't let those inner thoughts plague them like this. They promised to remain strong. Having a better mental strength always gave a good ending. 

After Delta finished their last bits of pie, they trudged into the living room. Toriel saw them, then asked, "Hello, my dear child. Did you enjoy the pie?"

They nodded in approval.

"Good." She beamed. "Do you want to learn an interesting snail fact?"

They nodded again, their eyes shone with excitement.

"Alright. Sit on my knee, then I will read some to you."

So, they did this for a couple of weeks until Delta realized how bored they were with all the repetitive activities they had to endure with the goat woman. They knew she meant well, but they wanted to venture out more. They didn't want to remain cooped up in the Ruins any longer than they needed to.

At least they weren't given any snail pie yet.

Delta walked over to Toriel while she was reading one of her favorite books. They poked her shoulder, then showed their notebook to the female goat.

'toriel, do you know the way out of the ruins?'

After that, Toriel kept on talking with Delta about snail jokes. Delta was stubborn as they shoved their notebook into Toriel's face, then the goat lady read the question one last time.

'can you please show me the way out of the ruins?'

Toriel's face darkened the first time.

"Excuse me, I have to do something."

She stood up and stormed out of the living room like there was no tomorrow.

Delta followed her swift footsteps, and it led to the basement. Toriel's body was covering a locked door. The corner of her eye faced Delta, then she began to mutter grimly, "I came here to destroy this door so no one else can get out ever again. I hope you will begin to understand."

Delta shook their head whilst scribbling a reply in their notebook. They showed their writing. 'why do you want to destroy it?'

"My dear child, anyone who leaves this place immediately dies from the hands of other monsters. They don't appreciate strangers there as much as we do here. You would not be safe."

Delta hung out their bottom lip in sadness and frustration, then crossed their arms over their chest defiantly.

"I know the Ruins may not be much, but it is better than what is out there."

Air exhaled deeply from the child's nose.

"If you still want to argue this against me, then so be it."

The room suddenly became pitch black around them, then the fight began.

Delta struggled to escape the invisible clutches that the goat woman had on their purple soul, but they couldn't even budge.

"There is no point trying to escape now. How you have been acting will not be forgiven. There is no turning back from that." She began to throw some fireballs here and there towards Delta's helpless soul, but at least the burning flames weren't overwhelming. At least, not yet. Delta was easily capable of dodging them, anyways. The scared and heavy breathing child scribbled once more in their notebook, 'toriel, i don't think i can handle being here any longer. there is nothing else to do. i feel like i am trapped. i am sorry for hurting your feelings!'

Toriel read the paper, then her eyes darkened a bit further. However, there was a glimmer of some other emotion in her eyes, but Delta couldn't put their finger on what it was. "You are just like the others. Do you not realize, or care to realize what is out there to get you?"

The child shook their head, their eyes downcast with sudden guilt.

"There have been others," She continued while she threw only one huge fireball towards Delta's frightened soul. It missed the fireball by a hair. "who came down here accidentally. Anyone who is not familiar with this place tends to become unruly with what is presented in front of them. The burden of having to make good choices, the fear of having to survive, anything a child is not used to having to go through, they tend to not survive very long down here within the depths of this horrid, dark place. So, let us have a deal." Delta's eyes perked up as they realized their soul was freed from the goat woman's power. "You either fight against me to show how strong you truly are, but if you don't, then you will have to stay here with me until something fair may be placed within our rules so you will be capable of moving around the rest of the area with the other monsters if you so please. For now, however, you only have to choose what you feel is right. If you feel you are ready, then choose the first option. If you are not ready, then choose the second option. If I were you, I would choose the second option."

Delta did not hesitate whatsoever on choosing the first option. Toriel shook her head with slight disappointment, then reclaimed her grasp on the child. More fireballs then ever before spewed everywhere but all towards the poor, purple beating soul.

Delta closed their eyes tight, then they dodged all of the fireballs until Toriel got tired. The goat woman was breathing heavily. Her hands on her knees, she finally gave in to Delta's win.

"Alright- hah- my dear child. You- huff- win. If you can really- hoo- survive against me, then you have real hope for survival. I hope you do well, Delta." Toriel hugged them as tears were beginning to form in Delta's eyes. They knew that Toriel was kind of trying to hurt them, but in the end, all it was was a test. It was not done in hatred or even in vengeance. It was all done to warn and protect them. That was what that hug symbolized for Delta.

Toriel let them go, then she left the basement. The door was open and ready for them.

As the air from the open doors blew out at Delta's face, it filled them with perseverance.

*****

Delta met with many other monsters during their crazy journey. The brothers were the ones they remembered the most. Papyrus kind of annoyed them to no end, but still knew that he only meant well. Sans was kind of their style of chill, but even he was a bit too outgoing for them. Sans felt neutral about Delta, but Papyrus- of course- loved them. There was no way he could ever hate anyone anyways. That is why Sans and many other monsters will always love and care for Papyrus the most for however they all shall live.

Delta was able to pass them all easily. Most of them didn't even know the child was a human. Only Sans and Toriel did so far... depressingly including Flowey into the mix.

There was one enemy that Delta could never win against. They were able to pass Undyne, Papyrus, Toriel, and many others... but something about her was quite unnerving to say the least. That was the child's opinion. She called herself Muffet. A humanoid, female spider. She had various amounts of small spiders as her pets. She even baked loads of desserts.

Delta always hated spiders. They were completely terrified of them. That could be why they could never beat Muffet. 

While they fought Muffet on her webs, they thought of a great method of dodging her evil pets. They decided to remain on the three lines that were available to the child to step on. They thought of the lines of their notebook and they calmed down a little bit. What prevented Delta from winning the battle was that spiders were trying to kill them. That thought engrained in their mind slowed them down from winning. So, they could never get past her.

The last time they attempted to fight her, she snickered, "Afufu~. It seems you want to be eaten here.~ Well, that will help my pet if you let me at least pick a chunk off of you.~ Hmmm?~"

When they lost, they ran back to the skeleton brothers and left their important items and Alphys's phone by accident on the ground outside in certain areas without looking back at the sneaky, evil Muffet.

At least they still had their notebook and pen with them.

They did not care about meeting Asgore in the slightest. If they couldn't even pass Muffet's challenge, then how are they expected to fight against the King correctly? So, they decided to stick by the skelebros only because they couldn't go back to Toriel at all.

They looked at the cinnamon butterscotch pie still in their pack as Papyrus rambled on about his "delicious" spaghetti and Sans just sat there looking bored but remained chill.

*Everything fades to purple to black*


	3. Integrity

*Everything becomes blue, then everything comes into focus*

Laid in a pile of yellow flowers, a blue ballerina girl sat up in a daze, looking around the area which she was not familiar with. Memories within her head were all dazed and mixed up. She couldn't figure out why her thoughts struggled this way, but she knew that she had to keep herself up if she wanted to escape out alive.

She skimmed through the dark room as she stood up and trodded out of the area. The girl saw a lit up spot in front of her and paused to see what the deal with it was. There was nothing there. She sighed, then began to walk forward. Out of nowhere, a flower popped out from that certain spot in the ground. She screeched in surprise as she dived back a few feet. The ballerina remained on her tip-toes as she waited for the flower to do something.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" She nodded nervously, too petrified to utter a single word. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

She felt weird as she saw her dark blue soul float in front of her vision. The girl glanced at it with wonder as Flowey giggled. 

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

The ballerina was very confused but quite interested with everything that's happening thus far.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

She jumped up in the air to catch as many as she could. Her hands mostly got destroyed by the force of the pellets. She wanted to sob in pain, but it felt as if her voice was stuck in her throat from being so petrified about what happened to her. She looked up at Flowey in horror as his smile grew with monstrosity.

"You idiot! In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

She finally got some little sobs to escape from her tight vocal chords as she fought to dodge the pellets at all times.

"Do you really think you can defeat me in my game? _**I THINK NOT**_..."

_ **"DIE."** _

Before he could cause more harm to her, a female goat stepped in to help resolve the conflict.

The ballerina would forever be grateful.

"Oh geez! What a terrible creature that was, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

"U-Um... am I sure I should trust you, Toriel?" The girl finally spoke. She realized how weak her voice was from the effects of not speaking for hours on end.

"Great question, my child! But let me assure you, here, in the Ruins, harm will not come to you. We creatures in this area are way more understanding and forgiving than others are anywhere else. Don't ever forget that. Now, if you don't mind telling me, what is your name?"

"Josey."

"Aww, what a beautiful name. Well, Josey, shall we continue on, or do you want to stay to think about your decision? I can give you all the time in the world."

Josey shook her head. "No, I can come with you now. I wouldn't want to stay with that scary flower anyways." Her spine shivered when she thought even a _little bit_ about him.

"Good. On we go, my dear child."

*****(A week later)

"I'm sorry, Toriel." Josey hung her head in shame. "I just wish this place was bigger so I would want to stay here, but I can't. I want to venture out and know what's there to see."

"If you want to leave so badly," Toriel muttered grimly as they were facing off in the basement, "then prove to me how capable you are of defending yourself against the enemy."

Josey's heart felt like it dropped. "Toriel, please..."

"If you really want to do this, then show me how independent you truly are." Toriel began to fight her. Josey jumped over every fireball sent her way. Not one fireball even brushed against her bouncing blue soul as she flawlessly fought against Toriel's challenge. Soon enough, Toriel got too tired to continue the battle. She lost.

"_Ha_\- good job, _hoo_\- Josey. You've definitely proved yourself worthy of defending yourself out there within that scary world of ours. I am very proud of you, my dear child."

The goatwoman embraced Josey.

The ballerina couldn't have felt more proud of herself.

*****

Sadly, Josey's pride was short-lived as she had to fight against one of the skelebros not much later from the battle she had between Toriel and herself. His name is Papyrus. The girl had to jump and dodge every bone being flown at her...

She failed at least three times in a row.

Josey felt so embarrassed of herself that she decided to stay in the warm town and also made sure to never go into Grillby's, for fear she may see Sans and he'd laugh and mock her. Papyrus felt hurt and defeated that she disappeared from his sight.

Sans was nonchalant about the whole situation.

*Everything fades to blue to black*


End file.
